Contes
by guillanne
Summary: Et si on imaginer les contes avec nos personnages préférés ça donne quoi ? Cendrillon version Naruto/Hinata. Boucle d'or et les 3 ours version Témarie/Shikamaru.
1. Cendrillon

Cendrillon (Version naru/hina) : 

Il était une fois, un brave homme qui vivait dans un pays lointain.  
Jiraya avait une belle maison et un gentil garçon.  
Il lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait.  
Alors pour lui faire plaisir, il épousa une veuve qui avait deux autres garçons. Ainsi avec une nouvelle maman et deux frères, Naruto aurait tout pour être heureuse.  
Mais hélas, Jiraya mourut peu après. Tout changea pour le blond. Sakura n'aimait que ses deux garçons, Sai et Shikamaru, égoïstes, pervers et flemmards.  
Sakura qui était fort méchante, lui confia les tâches les plus rudes, le faisait coucher au grenier et le malmenait sans cesse. Sai et Shikamaru traitaient Naruto plus mal encore.  
Un jour le roi dit à son majordome, Neji, il est grand temps que le princesse Hinata se marie, nous allons organiser un bal aujourd'hui même. Ce soir-là, alors que la cruelle Sakura et ses fils s'apprêtaient à partir pour le bal, Naruto, meurtri et désespéré, s'enfuit dans la cour et se mit à pleurer.  
Soudain, Naruto entendit une voix. C'était son parrain le magicien, qui lui dit: "Hm … Arrête de pleurer, tu iras au bal, n'oublies pas que je suis le plus fort ! "  
Et d'un coup de baguette, Sasuke transforma une citrouille en un élégant carrosse, des souris en fiers chevaux, un chien, Kakashi en cocher et les petites grenouilles en valets de pieds.  
Mais Naruto était triste de se voir si mal vêtu et il avait faim. Un autre coup de baguette magique, et apparurent plusieurs sachets de ramens. Puis le magicien changea la vieille salopette de Naruto en un somptueux costume noir et blanc. Quand il fut prêt, Sasuke lui donna un avertissement... « Sois de retour ici à minuit sonnant...car après minuit tout redeviendra comme avant. T'inquiète pas Sas'key, je m'en souviendrais ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »  
Et le carrosse partit vers le château.  
Sitôt que Naruto apparut au Palais du Roi, Hinata sut que c'était lui qu'elle attendait. La musique commença, elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'invita à danser. Ils dansèrent toute la soirée. Le cœur de Naruto chantait de joie.  
Tout à coup, il entendit l'horloge du clocher qui sonnait minuit. Oh! Il faut que je parte, dit-il. La princesse voulut l'empêcher de partir, mais Naruto était déjà sortie de la salle de bal en courant et, sans s'apercevoir qu'il perdait un de ses sachets de ramens, avait bondi dans son carrosse, qui le ramena chez lui en toute hâte. Le dernier coup de minuit venait à peine de sonner que tout redevint comme avant.  
Tout, sauf, les autres sachets de ramens qu'il put conservé en souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée. Au Palais Royal, Neji trouva le sachet perdu et l'apporta à la Princesse. Son père, le Roi avec l'approbation de la Reine donna ordre de rechercher qui manger ce type de nouille, bien rare ma foi, dans tous le Royaume et demanda qu'on ramène au Palais Royal celui qui pourras en manger 10. Au hasard de ses recherches, Hinata arriva à la demeure de Naruto. Aucun des deux frères ne goûta les ramens car Sai mata librement la princesse et se fit mettre dehors par Neji et Shikamaru avait trop la flemme soi-disant. La princesse allait partir quand Naruto demanda à goûter les ramens. Il en manga 10 à la suite et une fois fini, Sasuke, d'un dernier coup de baguette transforma Naruto.  
Hinata, qui en était déjà amoureuse, le demanda en mariage .Le Roi et la Reine était très heureux. Naruto et Hinata vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.


	2. Boucle d'or et les trois ours

Boucle d'or et les trois ours versions Temarie/Shikamaru :

Il était une fois, trois frères et sœur qui vivait dans une jolie cabane, au cœur de la forêt. Il y avait la sœur, Temarie, le grand frère, Kankuro, et le petit frère, Gaara.  
Tous les matins, Temarie préparait le petit-déjeuner : c'était de la bouillie d'avoine qu'elle versait dans trois bols : un grand bol pour elle, un bol moyen pour Kankuro et un petit bol pour Gaara. Puis, tous partaient s'occuper pendant que le petit-déjeuner refroidissait. Temarie s'entraînait au combat, Kankuro fabriquait des marionnettes et Gaara construisait des châteaux de sable.  
Un jour, pendant qu'ils s'occupaient, un garçon arriva près de la maison. Il était si flemmard et si intelligent, qu'on l'appelait le diable. Tout le village avait peur de lui car il avait toujours raison alors qu'il dormait tout le temps. Il cherchait un coin à l'ombre pour dormir un peu plus loin dans le bois car en cette période de printemps, les abeilles avaient fait des ruches dans beaucoup d'arbres.  
« Une maison donc un lit ! Se dit-il. Galère, je me demande qui l'habite. »  
Il entra sans frapper et en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il ne vit personne. D'abord, Shikamaru aperçut trois fauteuils. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de Temarie, mais il était trop dur. Puis il essaya le fauteuil moyen de Kankuro, mais il y avait plein d'écharde de bois. Alors il s'assit sur le petit fauteuil de Gaara. Il était confortable à souhait. Mais Shikamaru dans sa fatigue n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en sable et, tandis qu'il s'affalait dessus, le fauteuil se réduisit en poussière.  
Embêté, Shikamaru passa dans la pièce suivante. C'était la cuisine. À la vue des bols encore tout fumants, il sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche.  
- Hum ! Le petit-déj' est prêt ! Tant pis pour les habitants !  
Il commença par goûter ce qu'il y avait dans le grand bol, mais c'était bien trop chaud et il se brûla. Ensuite, il goûta ce qu'il y avait dans le bol moyen, mais c'était trop salé. Enfin, il goûta la bouillie qui était dans le petit bol : c'était juste comme il fallait, délicieux et sucré à point. Il n'en laissa pas une miette !  
Puis Shikamaru, comme toujours, se sentit fatiguée et voulu faire la sieste. Il monta à l'étage où se trouvaient 3 chambres. Il ouvrit la première mais ne put atteindre le lit à cause du sable et des jouets qui traînait. Il ouvrit la deuxième mais une marionnette lui tombant dessus le fit fuir. Enfin, il ouvrit la troisième, faisant attention et s'endormit dans le lit.  
Leurs occupations finis, Temarie, Kankuro et Gaara rentrèrent. Ils virent aussitôt qu'un étranger était passé par là :  
- Quelqu'un s'est assis dans mon fauteuil ! s'écria Temarie furieuse.  
- Quelqu'un s'est assis dans mon fauteuil ! dit Kankuro.  
- Quelqu'un a cassé mon fauteuil en sable ! Dis Gaara en pleurant.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et virent qu'on avait goûté leur petit-déjeuner.  
- Quelqu'un a goûté ma bouillie ! dit Temarie en colère.  
- Quelqu'un a goûté mon déjeuner ! dit Kankuro.  
Gaara se remit à pleurer :  
- Quelqu'un a mangé toute ma bouillie !  
Ils montèrent aussitôt dans leur chambre.  
- Quelqu'un à déplacer mes jouets s'écria Gaara.  
- Quelqu'un a fait tomber ma marionnette ! dit Kankuro.  
- Je ne le crois pas ! Il y a un mec endormis dans mon lit ! dit Temarie furieuse et en colère.  
A ces mots, Shikamaru se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, poussa un soupir et marmonna un « Galère ! ».  
- Hé ! Le flemmard ! Va dormir autre part ! s'écria Temarie.  
- Ne crie pas si fort, femme ! Lui répondit-il avec une voix endormie.  
Malheureux ! Temarie lui mis une belle correction en montrant ce que valait les femmes et le balança dehors. Shikamaru fatigué s'endormit devant la porte de la maison. La journée passa, puis la nuit. Mais au milieu de celle-ci, Temarie rongé par l'inquiétude alla le voir. Il était toujours devant la porte, endormis. Elle le réveilla.  
- Rentre chez toi, le flemmard. Il fait nuit, dit-elle.  
- Dis, femme galère, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non.  
- Bon, alors je peux rester ici. En plus, j'ai la flemme.  
- Personne ne t'attend ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise.  
- Non. Au village tout le monde me déteste. Galère, lui répondit-il.  
- T'as qu'à prendre le canapé.  
Kankuro et Gaara qui s'étaient réveillé lui proposèrent de rester et il accepta contre l'avis de Temarie bien sûr. Alors, si un jour vous voyez une folle furieuse blonde traînait un flemmard brun endormis ou si une marionnette vous tombe dessus alors que vous pêcher ou encore si vous écrasé ou vous vous faites écraser par des jouets en sable, alors que vous êtes en pleine forêt, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas des hallucinations mais juste Temarie, Shikamaru, Kankuro et Gaara.


End file.
